


Hold the Light

by VesperRegina



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-15
Updated: 1998-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angel watches over his charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Redux II

Her name is Dana. Dana Katherine Scully. My partner. When we first met, I told her to call me Mulder and in doing that we set the pattern for the rest of our relationship. No matter how many times I have called her Dana, she has only called me Fox once. Her simple surname has become her own name. Scully is red hair and spirit, blue eyes and vulnerability, cream skin and kindness, all tied together with a strength that never ceases to astound me.

I pass the night nurse, who has no worries about her name, and step quietly down the hall, feeling none of the apprehension I felt twelve hours before, when I heard Scully had been in an accident. Nothing serious, scratches, bruises, and a broken arm that was giving her an enforced leave.

It was so late I knew she wouldn't be awake. I didn't want to wake her; I just wanted to know she was safe. Since her cancer had gone into remission, she's become more precious to me. I sat in a chair by her bed and watched her breathe.

My mind drifted back to a time like this, when I was lost in the darkness. I came to her, seeking her peace, her faith, her strength. In the night and the darkness, I found the light again.

I watched her as long as I could risk. When the first rays of the sun hit the horizon, I was gone, after kissing her mouth softly.

In leaving, as I passed a different nurse, I heard a radio play a song quietly, and the words echoed in my mind...hold onto the night....

The night will always need the light.

End.


End file.
